Cave of Wonders
by NaruLover4ever
Summary: While trying to train himself, Charles gets interrupted. MalexMale Don't like, don't read! Slash One-Shot


Cave of Wonders

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Just my overactive imagination.

**Summary:** Everyone trains, including Charles. What happens when Erik interrupts his alone time? Erik/Charles pairing, so if you don't like guy on guy **DO NOT CONTINUE READING!**

**A/N: **This is my first story!...be gentle? _

~Charles' POV

Charles knew what kind of man he was. From the time he was a small child interacting with other children his age, he had always been set apart. He always took the role of leader, relished it even. Leading his band of fellow mutants came naturally to him. Their respect and earnest wish to better themselves propelled him into doing what he could as their leader. Guiding them through exercises, unlocking what held them back in their mind from being the best they could be, all this was as natural a choice for Charles as putting up his childhood home for their base of command and training center. He knew though, that to be an efficient leader Charles also had to focus on his own power and improving on it. He was not always as in control of his rare ability as he was now. The thoughts of others used to often break down his mental walls and caused untold amounts of grief and social awkwardness. Luckily, Charles was a smart boy and realized the key to controlling how to read others minds lied in strengthening his own. Reading led him to the wonderful art of meditation and through his own boyhood wanderings he had found a lovely cave near the end of the property that seemed to lead downward, perhaps underneath the mansion. Tucked away behind trees and a layering of stone that was untouched by man, Charles found the perfect place to reach "his center". So began Charles' process at better harnessing his powers.

At the age of seven he learned how to control his thoughts and then gradually worked up a system to focusing on reading other's minds and then even farther into emotions. With the experience of the brain amplifier being such a fresh new outlook on what he could do, Charles made the journey to his childhood sanctuary. He felt he could reach so much farther now into the human mind. The human mind was so complex, so hard to understand. With that machine he had been able to feel the person, their very essence. Charles knew that was the place to start with himself this time: focusing on his own essence. He left late in the night, while the others slept exhausted after a hard day of working. Normally he would stay up and play a game of chess with Erik, but the other had seemed distant after his probing of his fond memory earlier that day. Charles understood Erik's apprehension; his gift truly was an invasive one, but what he had seen fascinated him. Erik had grown up so much different from him. He struggled for everything he wanted and had seen some of the terrors humans were capable of. So different from himself and yet Charles and he were attracted to the other like magnets, as it were. There was a bond from the moment Charles had convinced him to let that submarine go. "Let him go." Those words were ones Charles hoped Erik would listen to again. He knew how desperately he wanted revenge and how much of his humanity would be gone with that act. If he saw reason, they could continue on here, helping their fellow mutants understand their powers. It may be a dream but Charles was unafraid to admit to himself he greatly enjoyed being near Erik and sharing a common goal with him. He had never felt so strongly toward another man before but the feelings came with a surprising amount of normalcy, as if the feelings were meant to be there because they were for Erik.

Finally reaching his destination, Charles went to the elevated rock he could find even without the aid of his flashlight and began his meditation exercises to delve deeper into his mind. When he had only began on the second verse of the chant though, he realized he was not alone. Erik was truly impressive. It was not based on luck that he found and killed as many Nazis as he had in his years prior. Had Charles not been so focused on his own ruminations, as was his habit when making his trek toward his meditation sanctuary, he would have sensed Erik's mind as he followed Charles. He could never focus on his own mind while Erik's was so near. It had become natural to read his basic thought, for the man himself gave nothing away. What he saw surprised him. Erik was looking at his meditating self with such vexation, as if Charles was a puzzle he could not figure out.

"You sneak away to sit in a cold, dank cave, when there is a perfectly good chaise next to a fire. Wouldn't it be better to focus your mind there or some other place of comfort like your bed?" , the man's soft inquiry seemed to harmonize with the atmosphere.

A tension was growing, though Charles could not identify why without delving too deeply into his friend's mind. That was a line he wouldn't cross again. Raven's wrath was probably nothing compared to Erik's.

"This is where I go to meditate, where I can focus on my own mind. Without understanding myself and how I think, I could never read other's or decipher what was important and what was not to each individual I sense." His answer only seemed to enhance whatever energy was crackling between them now.

He sensed more than heard Erik's nearness to him now. The man's scent wafted over him, Erik's mind's restlessness reaching for him, wanting him to understand their intentions. Charles resisted however, he felt that the thing his friend had followed him for would only have meaning if Erik were to say what he felt, not have Charles bully and dangle what he was thinking out of him. Erik inhaled deeply, releasing a sigh that allowed Charles to smell the familiar cognac that he and Erik were accustomed to drinking by the fire.

The air between them grew heavy as Erik spoke so softly that Charles had to strain to hear the words. "**DO** you understand what is important, Charles? Now that you have seen so far into my mind, what is important to me?"

The question wasn't seemingly intimate. Charles and Erik often argued over what the mutant planned on doing when confronting his mother's killer. This time though, Erik seemed to be referring to something besides revenge. Something Charles had seen today in the bright spot of his memories, but had not wanted to admit to seeing in the face of the revelation Erik made regarding his powers.

"Yes", he admitted quietly, "I saw what was important to you Erik."

Moments of their time together and their discussions were all found in the same space his mother had occupied, so full of love and happiness that the emotion overwhelmed him to the point of tears. The fact that Erik could feel that way for him caused untold amounts of feelings in Charles himself, none of which were revulsion. Like everything else between them it felt natural to realize the mutual attraction he and his friend felt for each other.

Intensely, almost a growl, Erik muttered a "good" before closing the gap between them and kissing Charles' lips aggressively. The kiss was part need and part anger for having waited so long to reach that point. The attraction was there from the moment they met, obviously not recognized till this afternoon for what it was but still there, growing and just waiting to be released.

Erik swiped his tongue along his lower lip, teasing the gap between his lips till Charles allowed him access to his mouth and his own tongue. The feeling of their tongues sliding together brought a moan that seemed to be shared by the two men. Wanting to be even closer, Erik pushed Charles farther back the rock and brought their chest flush together. The new sensations caused even greater warmth to be spread through Charles. The feelings almost leaving him light-headed or perhaps that was because all the blood seemed to be rushing toward his lower extremities. The two continued till the need for air was too much. Separating, but still flush against each other, the men shared gasps of air that seemed to be pulling their lips closer together again. Suddenly, Erik dipped his head nipping and soothing the sting of the bites all along Charles' neck causing the slighter man to gasp and shiver under him.

"Can you feel it, Charles? My need for you? My passion? I want you more than any other I have ever met. You fascinate me. I want you so much. Can you feel what you do to me?" At these last words, Erik rolled his hips finally causing friction to their hard organs. Letting out what was embarrassingly a high-pitched keen, Charles eagerly reunited their clothed flesh finding untold amounts of pleasure from the act, more so than he had ever had with the women he had slept with.

~ Erik's POV~

"Show me." The simple phrase caused Erik's breath to hitch and his hands to search for the bottle he had brought in his pocket. Erik set about ridding himself of his clothes as well as Charles' quickly, riding on the passion of their moment together. Once they were naked he slowly made his way down his soon to be lover's body. Layering it with kisses and paying special attention to certain erogenous zones when he found them, by the time Erik reached his intended target the erection was so hard and swollen that Erik had to swallow at the mere sight of it. Uncapping the bottle of lotion while simultaneously blowing a puff of air onto the twitching phallus, Erik mentally planned his next steps. Licking the penis from root to tip ending on the crown, Erik circled the squirming man's entrance with his finger. Tonguing the slit, Erik slightly teased the man's puckered hole, building the feeling of anticipation. Waiting until the man was a moaning mess; Erik simultaneously took the organ in his mouth as far as it could go and entered the first finger into Charles' hole. The intense stimulation was too much and Charles' hips tried to rise off the rock and thrust into the man's mouth only to be kept down by an arm on his lower abdomen. The control in that one arm alone being able to subdue him turned Charles on even more and he gave way to even more moans. Entering a second finger and beginning to scissor the opening, Erik focused on periodically sucking and licking his way up and down his partner's erection. Upon entering the third finger into Charles' opening Erik heard the hiss of pain and focused on taking as much of the man's cock into his mouth and hollowing out his cheeks. At the same time as he finally found the man's prostate, Erik moaned around the engorged wood in his mouth. Charles was nearly sobbing with the intense euphoria he was feeling.

"Please Erik, now. Take me now, I'm ready. Just do it quickly before I explode!" With one last thrust of his fingers, Erik removed the digits and set to work on putting a condom over his own hard-on and lubing it with the lotion he had brought with him.

Aligning himself to his friend's hole, Erik leaned down for a sweet kiss that left them both breathless and asked, "I'll stop if you ask me. I won't force you if you don't want to, just say the word." Growling possessively Charles grabbed the back of Erik's neck and initiated a passionate kiss much like their first and breathed across his lips "Fuck me. We have gone far too far to stop now." With this acquiescence, Erik slowly entered the man underneath him remembering it was his first time. Even though it killed him not to pound into the tight heat, he would wait until Charles' breathing would even until inching farther and farther into him till Erik found him seated balls deep in his friend's ass. The feeling was far too much and perfect all at the same time.

Leaning down to kiss the man Erik whispered, "Tell me when you want me to move."

Slowly opening his eyes, Charles nodded his head. "Move Erik, want to feel you."

Starting with shallow thrusts, Erik groaned at the lovely friction around his cock. The tight pressure was so much more than he had ever felt with a woman. With the encouraging moan of his partner under him, Erik sought to angle for the other man's prostate.

Finding it on the third try with the exaltation of, "OH GO-nnnnghhhhhnnn!". Erik began to pound away at the man, aiming at the angle he now knew was the right spot. The litany of moans and mewls that Charles rewarded his efforts with was more than enough encouragement for Erik to quickly realize his orgasm was speeding towards him. Grabbing his friend's neglected cock between them, Erik tried to time his strokes with those of his thrusts.

After only three tugs of the hard flesh Charles was coming with a cry of "Erik" reverberating off the cave walls. The spasming of the muscles around his own hard flesh brought a possessive growl of "Charles" from Erik's own throat as he emptied his seed into the confines of the condom. Thrusting until he was completely through with his orgasm, Erik collapsed onto Charles. His weight no doubt crushing the man but he was far too sated and tired to care. Once his breathing was evening out again and his brain could think he eased himself out of his friend. The hiss of pain Charles emitted from this action made him wish he had spent more time preparing him for his large girth.

"It is the emptiness, my friend, that I find myself in pain from. You have not hurt me, in fact you have made me the happiest I have been in a long time tonight."

Chuckling at the mind reader's sappiness, Erik drew the man to his chest and inhaled the scent of his hair. Kissing the top of his head, Erik asked the question he had been wondering since he entered the cave. "Why meditate here? Why not closer to the entrance where it isn't as damp or cold?" Feeling the grin against his chest, since the cave was far too dark to see anything unless right in front of your face, Erik knew a cheeky answer was about to be delivered.

"Well, the point of meditation is to find peace within oneself and that requires complete quiet and solitude. None of which can be achieved with our merry band of X-Men creating a ruckus and noise wherever they go. This spot is far enough away that no one could find it without actively searching the dark cave. How was I to know you planned to follow and ravish me tonight?" Smiling, Erik conjured a picture of the children in his mind, which soon gave way to frowning slightly in realization.

Erik started to apologize for his interruption of Charles' rare alone time. "I'm sorry. I…"

"Don't even start. We both needed this to happen and though you did interrupt my meditation, I can say without a doubt I am very much at peace right now and would like no words from you that could destroy that for me. So just enjoy the moment."

Laughing at the man's tenacity Erik murmured his agreement, simply too happy and sated to care about the outside world right now. Though there was world domination and revenge to worry about once they left the cave, for now the two new sexual partners could enjoy the peace offered in each other's arms and explore the new territory they had journeyed to together.


End file.
